Miracle
by Paopu Pop
Summary: [SEQUEL TO FABRIC, ROULETTE AND UNGRACED HEART] An aftermath type of thing... Genis finally learns to forget, and maybe he can even love again. [mentioned shonenai]


**A/N: o.o I no longer feel so inspired...**

**Ah, heck, let's keep this fic. XD But thanks to Shima for standing by my side... o.o I love you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Tales of Symphonia and I also disclaim the song used in this fic. It's _We're A Miracle _by Christina Aguilera. (Old, moldy, but perfect.)**

**NOTE: Sorry for the many wittle notes, but I'd like to point out lyrics are underline/italics, bold/italics are side notes tacked on for someone, and she should freakin' know who she is. XD;

* * *

**

_**Miracle**_

_Here we are, safe at last  
__We can breathe a sigh  
__It seems the storm has passed  
__Through it all  
__No one knew  
__That all the tears in Heaven  
__Would bring me back to you... oh_

_**We've been through so much... I can't believe we're still here, we're still together. I had imagined that by now... we would've been on opposing sides of the line. But...**_

I stood over my bookwork, hastly trying to finish my homework before Raine came to find out I hadn't done it. I finished the last question as she walked past me. "You could work on writing a little neater, Genis," she said, passing through. I sighed in relief. Completed. I wondered why she hadn't noticed that the definition of chemical was a molecule of lettuce. Whatever got me the grade. I didn't feel guilty about it though, Lloyd did it all the time.

Speaking of the rascal, I watched as Raine sent him to the back of the classroom. He must've fell asleep again. I snickered quietly. I hoped Lloyd wasn't back there for too long though. It was funny... but he was also my friend.

Which was amazing, by the way, that we were able to stay friends. It took me some time to get over it, but I finally can accept Lloyd and Colette. It doesn't hurt me much that they're happy. I've come to accept that it hasn't been my turn to fall in love yet. It just wasn't my turn. And... Lloyd and Colette needed their own time together. How awkward would it be if I was there all the time? "Genis! I'm going to send you back there with Lloyd! Not paying attention is just as bad as falling asleep!"

"What-- oh, yes! Sorry!"

_No one I know  
__Imagined we would make it  
__But it only matters that we both believe_

_**We've made it. God knows how, but we made it. We're strong, and we're inseperatable. We have our slight disgruntlements, but we've never yelled at each other. Can anything seperate us?**_

"Haha, Genis, you were close there!" Lloyd laughed at me after class. He had managed to not get dentention. Somehow. "So, what were you thinking about _this time?"_

"Just... stuff." I grinned. "Say, Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad... that we're still friends."

"What?" He gave me a weird look.

"Nothing."

"No, what?"

"It's nothing, really."

"All right..." He finished off his stare with a curious blink, and then grabbed his bag. "I'm gonna go see Colette, see ya later!"

"Bye!" I waved. I knew I didn't have to ask my question, I didn't need to know.

_You and me, we're a miracle  
__Meant to be and nothing can change it  
__Mountains move and oceans part  
__When they are standing in our way  
__You and me, we're a miracle  
__Angels stand watching over us  
__And Heaven shines upon us everyday_

_**I've gotta wonder. How do you put up with me? I whine, I cry, I pout, I do every emotion in every way. And yet you can deal with it. How... why? I'm still learning to smile like you do, but it's hard. You've gotta teach me.**_

I was surprised by a tap on my shoulder. "Hello, Genis," a girl said. I spun around to see a girl a bit taller than me, and maybe a little older than me. She had short blonde hair, and she was wearing a pink short and tan shorts.

"Oh, hi..." I blinked. "And you are?" I hadn't recognized her face.

"I'm Rin." She held out her hand, and I awkwardly shook it. "I'm new, and the professor told me to talk to you."

"Oh!" I blushed. _That's _why I hadn't seen her before. "Talk to me about what?"

"About class and stuff." She smiled, and I blushed. ...Why? I don't know. I just... blushed. She was sort of cute too... "All right, well, Raine, er, the professor..."

_Everytime I felt near defeat  
__You were there for me  
__By my side completely  
__You give me strength  
__You set me free  
__And just because of you  
__I'm more than I can be_

_**If you were gone, I'd die. I wouldn't even be myself. You are who I am. It's been proven. After everything we've gone through, we're still strong. And that... brings a feeling that's beyond comprehension.**_

The next day, I sat at my usual desk, but the empty desk by my side was filled with Rin. "Thanks for yesterday." She smiled, and I blushed again. "I really appreciated it."

"Ah, it was nothin', really..." She giggled, and I must have blushed more, if possible. Lloyd strutted over, looked at my face, _laughed, _and walked away. _"Ooh... if he wasn't my friend, I'd throw a **brick **at 'im." _Then Rin started to laugh... and I couldn't help but laughing myself. Why did I feel so weird? Huh... maybe Lloyd knew. Maybe.

_When I'm with you  
__The world is ours to reach for  
__Together, there is nothing we can't do_

_**I've gone through stress, but you calmed me down. I've gone through changes, but you helped me change back. I've fallen in a sickening and disgusting love... if it had even been that, but you've helped me to understand. I've gone through depression, but you've cheered me up again. You've done so much. I can never thank you enough.**_

"Say, Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it feel like to fall in love?" This raised an eyebrow. "...sorry, stupid question. Don't answer it... never mind."

"Why do you wanna know?" A smile started to spread across his lips. "It's that Rin girl, isn't it?"

"NO!" I answered sternly. His grin only got wider. "Okay, yeah, whatever. It's only been a couple of days, but we talk a lot... and she's... awesome." I felt like I was floating on air just thinking about it. "She's cute, she likes a lot of things I do, she's smart..." I sighed, but snapped back into reality as Lloyd poked my shoulder.

"Aww, Genis! That's so sweet!"

"Don't even get me started on you and Colette."

"That doesn't bug me."

"...I hate you."

"Thanks!" He hugged me around the neck, cutting off my air supply.

_You and me, we're a miracle  
__Meant to be and nothing can change it  
__Mountains move and oceans part  
__When they are standing in our way  
__You and me, we're a miracle  
__Angels stand watching over us  
__And Heaven shines upon us everyday_

_**You've saved me over and over. You're like a God... If you hadn't ever been there, I would most likely be six feet under.**_

I hummed quietly as I sat at the table, working on my homework. Raine was attempting to make dinner, but she didn't notice as I snuck a sandwich down my stomach, piece by piece. I jumped when the doorbell rang, and Raine spun around to tell me to get it as she saw the remaining sandwich. "Genis! Why are you eating before dinner!"

"I'll get it!" I shoved the sandwich in my mouth before racing to the door. There was standing Lloyd and Colette. "You guys? What are you doing here?"

"We're coming to visit! Plus I overheard Raine was making your dinner tonight." I bowed as if he were a God, and then I jumped as he said, "Oh, and we brought Rin along." Immediately, I blushed as she walked in the doorway. Lloyd was the last one in. "Thank you," I whispered in gratitude.

"Always a pleasure," he chuckled.

"I lied about hating you. I love you **forever."**

"Haha, I know that, you could never hate me."

"Isn't that the truth."

_The chance is so likely  
__That we would ever be  
__Two stars among the Heavens  
__Destiny brought you to me_

_**My childhood friends were like planting a garden. Some people were trees, there by force and unable to remove. But... growing my own seeds were hard. Seed after seed died. But then... I found you. Just like a sprout, we were weak at first, but now we're our own tree... strong and hard to kill. If that were possible.**_

After we ate and played a board game, Raine went to bed, and Lloyd and Colette had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Me and Rin had been chatting slightly mindlessly for a while, before her expression became serious.

"Say Genis, you know, it's been a week since we've known each other."

"Only a week? Seriously? It feels like forever."

"Doesn't it?" She giggled. "But I don't know if you feel the same way _I _do, but... I was wondering... do you... love me?"

I jumped. "Eh? I-I mean..." To think about someone all the time, to have seperation hurt, to feel so light around someone... was _this _love? Because, Rin made me feel everything. It was almost like loving Presea, or even Lloyd, but something was different about it. Just one thing made it seem so different... "Yeah... I do."

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

No doubt in my mind. "Okay..." Before I knew what was going on, she kissed me. Lightly, no more than a second, but... it was everything I needed. Not just because I was loved back, but because understanding became new. If someone had loved me and wanted me and Rin to seperate... it would hurt me. But, that means I should be happy to fall in love, right? Before night fell, I also fell asleep by Rin's side.

_You and me, we're a miracle  
__Meant to be and nothing can change it  
__Mountains move and oceans part  
__When they are standing in our way  
__You and me, we're a miracle  
__Angels stand watching over us  
__And Heaven shines upon us everyday_

_**If we can make it through Hell, then think of all the petty things we'll never fight over! If our friendship ever dies, I'll wonder forever what the heck happened, and how the heck it happened. Whatever has potiental to knock us down must have the power of God.**_

"Genis, congratulations on your new bride!" Lloyd cheered, throwing petals over my head. "So, when's the wedding?"

I sighed, trying to hold myself back. "We haven't arranged that... _yet..." _I gritted my teeth as Lloyd continued to jabber away.

"Oh, Genis, I'm so happy that you're happy again!" Colette clasped her hands together and smiled. And I couldn't help but smile back... I couldn't be any happier.

"Lloyd?"

"What? Gonna attempt to ask another question?"

"I'm... so glad you don't hate me yet."

"What? Why would I hate you?"

"Because of every-- you know, I just don't know." And I embraced him full-heartedly. "I just don't know how your mind works... but I love it for everything."

"Hey, are you going all mushy on me? Don't tell me you love me again!"

I chuckled, and hoped he was **kidding. **"I'm going mushy, yeah, but I can only love you as the bestest friend in the whole world."

_You and me, we're a miracle (miracle)  
__You and me, we're a miracle (miracle)  
__Miracle..._

_**You support me in everything I do, as long as it's who I am. Maybe one day, I'll understand whatever happened, but maybe not. As long as we're here, there's no reason to. You'll always be a part of who I am. No matter what any one says.**_

_**  
No matter what.  
**__**No matter when.  
**__**No matter how.**_

_**Fin.**_

**A/N: Fin! Why the HECK do I use that word! Heehee... whatever. And why am I saying "heehee"! THE INSANITY! ACK!.:DEADED:**

**Haha, well, I'm going to just keep Genis happy... (those who know me personally know what I'm talking about o.o )Reviews are appreciated. Flamers and their flames will be stoned with bricks. X3**


End file.
